


We Could Be Like Noah and Allie || Kol M.

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: References to The Notebook (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale





	We Could Be Like Noah and Allie || Kol M.

Watching movies, cuddled into Kol’s side was possibly my favorite thing to do in the world. Getting to cuddle with my boyfriend, watching movies ranging from chick flicks to horror films, this was my idea paradise.

“Why don’t we recreate this scene?” I blurt out, this was one of the times we were watching a chick flick, The Notebook to be exact. The particular scene that we were at was where Noah took Allie out on his rowboat.

“Now why, it’s so cheesy.” Kol states, throwing his hands up.

“But it’s so romantic and cute!” I argue back. “Plus we have eternity, why not experience it all?” I questioned, turning to him meeting his eyes.

“Because if we experience it all, then what will be left?” Kol answered, obviously trying to steer me away from kissing in the rain.

“We make up things,” I said, straddling his lap, and moving a piece of hair put of his face. “Please Kol, for me?”

“What if you get sick standing out in the rain?” He was grasping at straws to come up with a reason not to do this.

“Kol, I’m a vampire, I won’t get sick.” I laughed. “Please,” I plant my chin down on his chest, giving him puppy dog eyes as I do so.

He looked down at me and let out a sigh. “Fine, but only because you asked nicely.”

“Yay,” I jumped up, kissing his check in the process. “I’ll check the forecast for this week.”

He rolled his eyes at this, but grabbed my hand, pulling me down. “You can do that later, we have eternity, let’s finish this movie.”

“Okay,” I gave in, cuddling into his side and watched the movie we’ve seen a thousand times.


End file.
